1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a signal sorting device and a signal sorting method, and more particularly, to a signal sorting device and a signal sorting method hat can provide output signals in a predetermined order.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Signal sorting devices have numerous applications in various fields of signal processing. Such devices may be implemented via a sorting network, a sorting system, or a sorting module that works jointly with other devices in a signal processing system. In general, a sorting device sorts a number of input signals, usually of unknown levels, which may be signal levels such as current or voltage levels, to generate a sorted and/or sampled result that becomes representative of he input signals in a specific order. A signal processing system then uses the sorted and/or sampled result for various applications, such as signal processing, image identification or comparison, handwriting recognition, and data comparison.
Common sorting approaches for performing a sorting operation include employing sorting algorithms, such as selection sort, bubble sort, comb-sort, insertion sort, merge sort and quick sort. However, these sorting approaches are designed for software implementations and, in many instances, are not fit for integrated circuit (xe2x80x9cICxe2x80x9d) implementations, such as implementations with modern very large scale integration (xe2x80x9cVLSIxe2x80x9d) technology.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a signal sorting device and a signal sorting method that may obviate many known problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Additional features and advantages of embodiments consistent with the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Such features may be realized and attained by the device particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof, as well as the appended drawings.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a signal sorting device hat includes an input section, a comparing section, and a control section. The input section includes a first input unit and a second input unit. The first input unit receives a first input signal to responsively generate a first output signal that is indicative of a level of the first input signal. The second input unit receives a second input signal to responsively generate a second output signal that is indicative of a level of the second input signal.
The comparing section is coupled to the input section and compares the first output signal and the second output signal to responsively generate a result. The comparing section includes a first comparing unit and a second comparing unit. The control section is coupled to with the input section and the comparing section. Furthermore, the control section, when receiving an initial load signal, activates the first input unit, the second input unit, the first comparing unit, and the second comparing unit. The control section deactivates, before receiving a second load signal, at least one of the first input unit and the first comparing unit when the first output signal is greater than the second output signal. In addition, the result provided by the comparing section is indicative of a level of the first output signal when the first output signal is greater than the second output signal.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a current sorter that includes an input section, a comparing section, and a control section. The input section receives at least two current input signals to responsively generate at least two current output signals. The input section generates at least one current output signal for each current input signal of the various current input signals. The current output signal is indicative of a current level of a corresponding current input signal of the various current input signals.
The comparing section is coupled with the input section and compares the current output signals to responsively generate a result that is indicative of a largest current output signal, which is a current output signal having the largest current among the current output signals. The control section is coupled with the input section and the comparing section. The control section receives load signals, connects the current input signals to the input section upon receiving an initial load signal of the load signals, and disconnects from the input section a largest current input signal, which is a current input signal having the largest current among the current input signals, before receiving a second load signal of the load signals. The largest current output signal corresponds the largest current input signal and is indicative of a current level of the largest current input signal.
A third aspect of the present invention provides an output sequencing device that includes an input terminal, a clock section, and sample and hold units. The input terminal provides an input signal from an output terminal of a signal sorting device. The clock section provides a clock signal. The sample and hold unit is coupled to the input terminal and the clock section. The sample and hold unit, when receiving the clock signal, samples and holds a signal level of the input signal and generates a sampled output that is indicative of the signal level of the input signal at a time when the sample and hold unit receives the clock signal.
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides a signal sorting method comprising: providing a first input signal and a second input signal; generating a first output signal that is indicative of a level of the first input signal and generating a second output signal that is indicative of a level of the second input signal; comparing the first output signal and the second output signal and generating result that is indicative of a level of the first output signal when the first output signal is greater than the second output signal; and disconnecting at least one of the first input signal and the first output signal after the result is generated.
A fifth aspect of the present invention provides current sorting method comprising: providing at least two current input signals; generating at least two current output signals to provide at least one current output signal for each current input signal of the current input signals so that the current output signal provided is indicative of a current level of a corresponding current input signal of the current input signals; comparing the current output signals to generate a result that is indicative of a largest current output signal, which is a current output signal having the largest current among the current output signals; and disconnecting a largest current input signal, which is a current input having the largest current among the current input signals, wherein the largest current output signal corresponds to the largest current input signal and is indicative of a current level of the largest current input signal.